


The forgotten crusader

by Daijvina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Historical, History
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daijvina/pseuds/Daijvina
Summary: A crusader and his trusted horse has to go under the radar after the knights order got disbanded. Each crusader and templar has to fight for their freedom after the church wants them all dead, but where leaves it this preticular knight and his horse?





	The forgotten crusader

The sun warmed up the desert to an unbearable furnace, the men equipped with their heavy steel armor were almost cooked alive. They were lucky though; they had survived the morning’s surprise attack. Men had fallen, men had been wounded but it was all for a single cause. To protect the holy land from savage men, men who threatened this holy place. This sacred place that their lord Jesus Chris once walked.   
  
A man in a blood covered tunic checked on his comrades, checking who made it, who was wounded and who they had to  bury. It was more wounded men than those who had been killed, a good sign from God. What he did was not take into account his comrade and those who fought with him had gone missing. Were they taken as prisoners?   
One of the horses had torn itself loose after the attack, sand dust was all it was left from where it once stood. None batted an eye of those who had escaped. It was one less horse to feed and take home.   
  
Hidden behind a huge rock, laid a wounded crusader, his cuts were deep and he feared he would die like his comrades, before the sun would go down. His white tunic slowly became just as red as the cross on his torso. He folded his hands and prayed to God, if this was his final moment, he wished to pray to God.   
  
the sound of hooves hitting the sand filled the silent dessert echoing across the place. The runaway horse was looking for his rider, being separated like this had caused it to panic and tore free from where it was tied up with the rest.   
White hooves kicked up more and more sand in its desperate search. The crusader thought it was one of the savage men coming for him to finish the job. Bracing himself, he grabbed his sword and prepared for a battle. There was no chance he would go out without a fight. What he thought was his death, was his most trusted companion, the grip on the sword lessened and a sigh of relief escaped his lips. The horse was a raven black stallion with white marking in various lengths on all four of his legs, white tripe covered his face, but his eyes was blue. Almost so pale it could be glass and his mane and tale were white as snow.   
  
All the crusaders knew who this equine belonged to as it stood out as a sore eye compared to the rest of the equines.   
“Shadow...” the crusader breathed out as the horse came closer, distress washed over those gentle eyes.   
“It is alright, boy,” the crusader took a hold of the broken rope that was tied to the bit. He would have to get up to be able to mount Shadow. The horse was already tacked up as the group was  prepearing for their departure when the attack happened. Shadow kneeled down before hitting the ground nest to his rider, making it as easy as he could to have the crusader get up in the saddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story, this is a original work of mine that is about some of my original characters. It takes place in the medieval age and will have elements of the more darker side of the history, I will have a warning on the chapters that goes on the more darker side so those who are not fond of reading about such stuff can easily avoid it.  
> There will also be a lot of historical elements from the medieval ages, where the crusader ends up will be written and I will try my best to write in a way everyone can understand. But look out for the notes for explinations of each historical element that appears and it's explination


End file.
